Many attempts to use various polymers in fabric bonding have been found deficient in one or more regards, such as, (a) insufficient bonding, (b) little resistance to dry cleaning or laundering and (c) hand feel (too rigid to be comfortable when worn next to the skin). Recently U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,389 attempted to provide a satisfactory melt adhesive to overcome the deficiency in cleanability of textiles bonded with polyamide adhesive having certain melt viscosities within a relatively narrow range of 25-600 Pas measured at 200.degree. C. obtained by using certain amounts of monocarboxylic acids as viscosity regulators. These polyamides were reaction products of caprolactam, various diamines and a mixture of dimerized fatty acids and other co-dicarboxylic acids.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,859,234 there are disclosed polymeric fat acid copolyamides for bonding cleanable fabrics which utilize a mixture of hexamethylene diamine and xylylene diamine. These were satisfactory for bonding seams of fabric and were intended primarily for home use and thus adjusted for use with a home iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,136 was directed to fibrous products from thermoplastic polyamide polymers which included those made by the condensation polymerization of lactam or amino acids with various dicarboxylic acids and diamines including polymerized fatty acids.
Two publications which relate to textile adhesives are Adhaesion, 19 (11) pages 317-324 (1975) "Fusible Polyamide Adhesive for Bonding Textiles," Edward deJong, Plate Bonn Gmb. H. Bonn and Textilveredlung, Vol. 9, No. 1, pages 14-25 (1974) "Copolyamide Powders as Textile Melt Adhesives" Siegfried Schaff Emser Werke AG, Domat/Ems, Switzerland. The first indicates that dimerized (C-36 dicarboxylic acids) and ethylene diamine and its homologs, show no stability towards dry cleaning agents. The latter, which is cited in U.S. Pat. No. 4,045,389, indicates that polyamide and polyamine amides containing dimerized fatty acids are subject to the disadvantage of not being sufficiently stable against the solvent in dry cleaning.